Wedding Dress
by Kuroi Bara-676
Summary: Sasuke let her go, and now she's getting married to his best friend. SasuHina Angst song-fic. It's my first one-shot, the song is the English Lyrics to Korean singer TaeYang's song Wedding Dress


Kayla: Okay, this is my first one-shot, it is complete angst and tragedy. Yes, it's a song-fic and I used the song Wedding Dress by Tae-Yang. He is a Korean singer, it is teh saddest song ever, watch the music video! I am using the English Lyrics, The English version is slightly different, but give out the same message. I hope I don't cry... Be sure to listen to the English version while watching the music video if you don't want to hear it Korean.

Sasori: Who's the couple?

Kayla: Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke: YES!

Hinata: Eh?

Kayla: Don't worry, I know you like Naruto so I have a one-sided NaruHina.

Sasuke: Why?

Kayla: It's angst chicken-butt. Get over it.

Naruto: Kayla-chan does not own Naruto, DATTEBAYO!

* * *

_Some say it's not over 'till it's over  
Guess this is really over now  
There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen_

_When you have a fight with him  
Sometimes you cry  
And feel sad and blue  
I become hopeful  
My heart aches secretly  
Then just a hint of your smile  
Can make feel fine again  
To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you  
Coz then we would drift apart  
I hold my breath, bite my lips  
Oh, please leave him and come to me_

Sasuke sat outside the Church, so many things were running through his mind. Why did he make that mistake so long ago? They had been together for only a year, but that was the happiest time of his life. He could still remember everything so clearly, her smiles, her touches, her caring personality, her adorable blush... He had taken her for granted. After 5 months they started arguing more, fighting, he wouldn't speak to her for days at a time. He didn't even remember why, all he knew is it was his fault. He had a reputation as a heart-breaker,yet she still accepted him. She still loved him... But that was in the past, about 4 years ago, and he still has not moved on. Now, he was 25, now, she was getting married. And it wasn't him she was marrying, it was his best friend.

_Chorus_

_Baby, please don't take his hand  
Coz you should be my lady  
I've been waiting for you for so long  
Please look at me now_

_When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him  
How I prayed every night  
This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing  
It's not me (next to you)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

How could he have been such a fool? He never should have let go, now she was gone, he could never touch her again. Her smiles were for that dobe_ now, not him._ He still remembered how they broke up. They had gotten into another fight... _"What is wrong with you now Sasuke? You were never like this before!" _I don't know what came over me Hinata... _"SHUT UP! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I LOVED YOU? YOU'RE PATHETIC!" _I never meant to say such things Hinata, I was drunk. my brother's death did that to me. You didn't deserve such harsh, untrue words. I could easily see your pain... _"Am I really that pathetic in your eyes? So pathetic that you can't allow me to console you anymore? Sasuke... What did I do?"_ You did nothing, it was all me. It's my fault you cried. It's my fault you screamed. It's my fault that you hate me now... _"EVERYTHING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! How could I have even considered someone like you..."_ You visibly flinched and then you got angry. _"WELL THEN I'LL LEAVE! WE'RE DONE SASUKE UCHIHA!"_ You threw the opal ring I have you against the wall, surprisingly you kept the locket I gave you, probably for memories of you and Naruto. _"WELL THEN GO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I HATE YOU HINATA HYUUGA!" _No, that was a lie, I didn't hate you Hinata, I could never. I'm so sorry... I can still see your retreating figure. 4 months later HE called to talk about his new girlfriend. I never would have imagined it was you.

_You never knew how I felt about you  
And I hated you so  
Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_

_Now I have no more tears left to cry  
When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here  
I've felt so restless every night  
Maybe I've known all along this would happen  
I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
Please leave him and come to me_

I remember our meeting after that, we pretended it was okay for him, but really we were angry at each other. When he left to run to the store (we were having dinner at his house) we went all out screaming at each other. You broke down and cried again, I remember you asked what happened to us. I really don't know what tore us apart... Was it because I couldn't get over Itachi dying of cancer? I still don't blame him if that's the case, I didn't have to drink to feel better. I had you, I didn't deserve you. Then you left making an excuse to Naruto that your dad called for something. He didn't think it had to do with me. I remember hating you for making me love you, and then leaving me, I hated Naruto for stealing it away and not be aware of the pain he caused me, I hated Itachi for dying when I needed him most, I hated Kakashi for dying years before in an accident, I hated your cousin Neji for limiting your time with me, I hated your friends for never allowing me to apologize, but most of all, I hated myself for letting it all happen.

_Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you  
Coz you should be my lady  
I've been waiting for you for so long  
Look at me now_

_When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him  
How I prayed every night  
This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing  
It's not me (next to you)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

Just about an hour ago I was helping prepare for your wedding, then you came out in your wedding dress (.net/fs49/f/2009/154/8/e/Naruto_bride_Hinata_by_ If it doesn't show up tell me and I'll PM you the link, and the other dress I wanted to use). Naruto had gone to the store and I couldn't take it anymore, it should be ME not HIM that you are marrying! I never should have made that mistake, I can never love another person again. Hinata, I have always loved you, I always will. I don't deserve you, and neither does he. He walked off into the forest, in his hand he clutched an envelope and a pure white rose, it symbolized her. Then, he was gone, and Hinata and Naruto got married without knowing the truth.

_Please be happy with him  
So that I can forget you  
Please forget how miserable I looked  
It's going to be unbearably hard for me  
For a long while to come_

Three days later Sasuke Uchiha was found dead by the lake where he and Hinata shared their fist kiss, and most beautiful memory. Th newly-wed couple was mourning over him, Hinata more than Naruto. After his burial, someone left a letter and pure white rose for her. After reading the letter she burst into tears.

_Watashi no Saiai no Junsuina Hana (My beloved pure blossom)_,

_I'm sorry for the pain I caused you 4 years ago, I never meant any of that. I should have turned to you instead of the alcohol. Now, you are gone, and married to my best friend. I wish you the best in your life, and eternal happiness together. I would have stolen you away, but I was afraid I would cause you even more pain. You looked so happy with him... I love you Hinata, I always have, and I always will. Even from my spot in hell I will continue to watch over you and love you, I'm sure I'll be going there for my mistake anyway. You wouldn't believe how much I regret everything, how much I missed you. I write this letter in hopes to have finally received your forgiveness. I give you this pure white rose, it was the flower that always reminded me of you._

_You are Forever in my heart, mind, and soul,_

_Sasuke_

Hinata sobbed and sobbed on her bed. Sasuke you fool! All these years I wanted you to take me away! After you never did, I decided to move on and accept Naruto as my boyfriend_, _now husband. I forgave you long ago, I still loved you even as I exchanged my vows. I love Naruto, but not like how I loved you, I can never forget you. She felt something in the envelope, taking it out she became even more depressed. It was the opal ring he gave her 5 years ago. () She took off her locket and put the ring on the chain. She would never be the same.

Three years later Hinata still had not forgotten Sasuke, now she and Naruto had two twin boys. They looked a lot like Naruto, and even had the same friendliness, and outgoingness (It's now a word!) about them, but were mostly like their mother. She gazed at the ring and opened her locket to gaze at the picture of her and Sasuke. She will forever be burdened with the memory of him, she would feel the pain he endured for 4 years, for the rest of her life.

* * *

Kayla: I almost cried several times while writing this... Please review and tell me what you think of my first one shot!


End file.
